The Funeral of John Smith
by SerketSyndrome
Summary: The title says it all. The Doctor never talks about his dark past or what happened as his former self. But that all changes whenever he receives an invitation to the funeral of John Smith. The doctor is determined to get there for the funeral and for Rose
1. The invitation

**Hello to all of my fellow Whovians! It is I, the person you don't know who is trying to entertain you with my rubbish stories! Well, not rubbish... Well, not completely. Anyway, just my quick little note here before I move on to the actual tale. By the way, these chapters won't be too long. Not very good at that. The title is pretty self-explanatory soooo here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Doctor who characters. They all belong to the BBC and whatnot**

The Doctor and Amy walked into the TARDIS. "So, Doctor, where to next?" Amy said, following him up to the controls. "Wherever you want! Or I could set it for random. Or-" A black envelope popped out of a slot and into his hand. "Hmm, what's this?" He read the front of the envelope. '_God bless his soul' _it read.

"A funeral letter?"

"Does the TARDIS really have a mailing address?"

"Apparently"

"Who's it from though? And how did they know the address?"

"Doesn't have a return address. Also, no clue how they found the address but it must be somebody who knows me because it's addressed to me. Let's find out whose funeral it is,shall we?"

Amy shrugged. She didn't see what would be so interesting about a funeral but it was worth it if the Doctor thought it was. The Doctor then proceeded to open the letter. Amy peered over his shoulder at the letter "Who's John Smith?" She asked "An old friend or something?"

"More like the old me..."

"The old you? What do you mean?"

"No time for explanations. We've got to make a few trips before we go to this thing. I have to gather a few friends. Here." He handed her a mobile with a number punched in already. "Call this number and tell them to go to Torchwood and grab captain Jack and to stay there. If you want to address them properly, their names are Mickey and Martha Smith."

Amy did as she was told and called the number

"Hello?" Said a man

"Is this Mickey Smith?"

"Yeah, why? Who is this?"

"I'm Amelia Pond, no time to explain. Get Martha and go to Torchwood in..." She covered the speaker and turned to the Doctor "Where's Torchwood?"

"Cardiff." The doctor replied

Amy uncovered the speaker "Cardiff. Go to Cardiff and find Captain Jack. We'll be there shortly"

"But-"

Amy cut the line.

Meanwhile, Martha was cleaning dishes in the kitchen. After mickey put the phone down, Martha turned the water off "Who was that?"

"I don't know but we're needed for something. It sounds important. They want us to go to Cardiff and find Captain Jack."

"Always looking for opportunities to see old friends. Let's go then."

"But what do you think it's about?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"What if it's a trap?"

"I don't think so. If it was, I doubt they'd want to mess with Torchwood."

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor was doing his thing, pressing buttons, pulling levers, and eating jammy dodgers before the machine began to whir. With his mouth full of jammy dodgers, the doctor exclaimed "Yes!"

Amy, ignoring his completely mad remark, asked "Doctor, who are those people?"

The doctor didn't want to explain, but he knew that she had a right to know about his past. He leaned back on the console.

"John Smith, that's me. Technically. He has all my memories. I regenerate. I change form when I'm close to death. In my former body, I had my hand cut off. I grew a new one though. But somebody kept my old hand and I ended up putting it in the TARDIS when I got it back. That somebody was Captain Jack Harkness, a former companion that I met after meeting..." He nearly choked then said with a quivering voice "After meeting Rose Tyler."

Amy could hear the sadness and guilt in his voice "Doctor? Doctor who is she? I- is that a tear?" She noticed something rolling down the doctor's cheek.

"Rose Tyler... Bad Wolf, some called her. She was my first companion after years of travelling alone. I met her back in 2005. Back then I was full of blood and anger and revenge. She changed me. Have you heard of the battle of Canary Wharf?"

Amy thought for a moment "Sounds familiar. Cybermen?"

"Yep. Well anyway, she was on the list of the deceased, but she wasn't dead. Her real father died when she was just a baby. But there's parallel worlds. One is created with every decision you make. He was still alive in this parallel world."

Amy nodded in understanding

"Well, Rose and her mum were reunited with him in the battle after he found a way to jump through the void and into this world. For their own safety, I had Rose's father take her and her mum to the parallel world. I couldn't have them getting hurt, giving what I had to do. I had to open the void and send the Cybermen and Daleks back to hell- well that's what the void is described as, hell. Rose came back though. I couldn't send her back, so I had her help me. The void would suck in anything that's been through it, so we had to move quickly and after opening it, hold onto something stable for dear life. Rose accidentally kicked the void switch and nearly got sucked in when fixing it, but her dad came back, caught her, and took her back to the parallel world. That was the last time that I had true physical contact with her for a long time."

Amy felt bad for the doctor. What had he done to lose such a precious friend?

"But there was still a tiny hole in the void that was closing up. My hologram got to speak with her once. She... she said she loved me. I was going to say something back, then I faded away."

"So that's it? You never saw her again?"

"No, I saw her once more in 2008, when the earth was stolen."

Amy had a flashback of the chaos on the streets before coming back to focus.

"Anyway, my most recent companion before you, Donna Noble, met with her in another parallel world where I had died. Rose helped her and then told her to tell me two words- Bad Wolf. That's when I knew she had returned. I was finally reunited with one of my most faithful companions, by the way, don't count yourself off of that list! You waited fourteen years for me!"

Amy was too interested in his tale to care "So... You found her right?"

The Doctor nodded "I found her and we saved the earth together once more. Then I sent her back to the parallel world."

"But... Why? If she was so important to you then why did you send her back?"

"Let me finish, Pond. Rose and I were running towards one another, for one of those big dramatic hugs, like the ones you see in movies, you know? Well, right before I got to her, I heard a faint 'Exterminate' and in the next instant, I was shot. Jack came in and shot the Dalek, then he and Rose carried me into the TARDIS. I started to regenerate, but after I was healed, I sent the rest of my regeneration energy into my cut-off hand so I wouldn't change. Then we went onto the Dalek ship, all of us besides another companion of mine, Donna Noble. The TARDIS shut itself and she was trapped. She reached for the hand which had the energy still encased in it. My hand grew a new body, a human one mixed with Donna's biology that has my memories, and looked just how I used to look, except it could die and only had one heart. Then he committed genocide and killed the Daleks along with Donna, who had part of me in her. I nearly figured out how to fix my Chameleon Circuit because of her! But I didn't get to. Anyway, The reason I took Rose back was because of him. When I met Rose, she changed me. I needed her to change him. So we called him John Smith. Rose still didn't want me to leave... But I had to. The cracks were closing and she was all John had... And that's all there really is to say..."

Amy felt bad about the whole thing "So now that he's dead... You want to see Rose again? And you want for her to see her friends? You think It'll cheer her up?"

"Absolutely."

The doctor turned back to the controls and sailed off to Cardiff


	2. The reunion

**Hey guys, short authors note before I get some flames. I need you all to imagine that Torchwood didn't burn down, that the 456 never returned, and that Ianto is still alive. That's the only way this is gonna work because I just watched season 3 and I realized my story wouldn't make much sense if I did it with all of those things in season 3 happening. Martha and Mickey wouldn't be able to find Cap'n Jack then! Anyway, use your Barney imaginations! Lol, no don't do that! We don't need whovians running around thinking they're purple dinosaurs! Okay, anyway, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Doctor Who! All rights to BBC and all of their brilliant members!<strong>

* * *

><p>Martha and Mickey had just arrived at Torchwood. They walked into the entrance and Ianto greeted them with a smile "Martha Jones, haven't seen you in awhile."<p>

"Sorry, Ianto, this is an emergency. Where's Jack?"

Ianto pressed the button opening the entrance, seeing the look on Martha's face.

Martha led Mickey down the long corridor to the main base of Torchwood. Mickey looked around. It was dark and mysterious, sounded kind of like the name.

They approached the giant gear door and it rolled open. Mickey and Martha then entered "Hello?" Martha said.

Gwen came down from the glass balcony office **(Place, thingy, Oh you know what I mean!) **"Martha!" She ran over and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Gwen, good to see you."

"What brings you here?"

"I need to speak with Jack. It's extremely important"

"In his office. You know the way. By the way, who's this?" She looked at Mickey

"Mickey Smith, freelance alien hunter, and more importantly, Martha's husband." Mickey said

"You got married? Congratulations!" Gwen said, smiling

Martha smiled, took Mickey's hand, and went on to Jack's office.

Jack looked like he knew they were coming, which he did. He had surveillance cameras all around the building and he had a monitor set up on his desk. "Martha Jones! Mickey Mouse! Haven't seen either of you since the Dalek invasion! Are you two a couple now?" He glanced down at their hands and noticed a ring on Martha's hand.

Martha nodded "We got married mere months after that invasion."

"Well congratulations! Now, what's so important that you need to see me?"

"Some girl named Amy Pond called us and said to find you and to wait outside of Torchwood. She needs to meet up with us for something. Any idea who she is?"

Then a familiar whirring was faintly heard from the outside of the building

"Oh I don't think it was her who needed to meet up with us" Jack said, grinning.

Mickey's eyes were widened. He was staring at the monitor, which showed the TARDIS appearing outside "It's the Doctor. I can't believe it, it's The Doctor!"

Jack ran out of the office followed by Martha and Mickey. They ran outside as quick as they could and stood outside of the familiar blue box. It looked a bit different, but it also looked the same.

A girl with ginger hair and brown eyes walked out of the box "You're the Smiths? And you're Captain Jack?" She said, first pointing at Martha and Mickey, then at Jack.

The three of them nodded.

"Amy Pond?" Martha asked

She nodded, turned, and peeked her head inside of the TARDIS "Doctor! Are you coming or what?"

"Just a minute, Pond!"

Moments later a man walked out of the TARDIS. He had brown, flipped hair and brown eyes. He wore a fez and a strangely fashionable bow tie. The rest of his outfit consisted of black pants with suspenders and a jacket that pulled the outfit together.

"Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked

"Blimey! You lot haven't changed a bit! I am the Doctor!"

"You're the doctor?" Martha was confused

"Martha, he's regenerated. That's sort of his way of cheating death. He changes. Completely." Jack explained

"But he can't be the Doctor!"

"Martha, remember the last time you saw me? I knocked out that Sontaran for you and Mickey. That was right before my regeneration. I was dying and I was getting my reward, seeing all of my old friends." The doctor said

Martha still didn't quite have it processed in her head but he knew something of her past, so it had to be him. "So, uh, Doctor? What did you call us all here for?"

"Here." He pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to Martha.

"But that's the name you went by..."

"Not after my meta crisis clone was born. You remember him don't you? I sent him back to that parallel world with Rose. And we called him John Smith. I received that letter earlier and I'm guessing that it was either from Rose, her mum, or her father. And I reckon Rose needs some cheering up." said the doctor

"So now we're down to two doctors? By the way, where is Donna?" asked Jack

"I had to wipe Donna's memory to keep her alive. If she ever came back to this life, travelling with me, if she EVER knew about her past, she would die a very painful death."

"Understood." Jack said.

"So,back to that parallel world again, am I right?"

"Yes, Mickey" said the doctor "Back for old times sake."

"But won't that cause a hole in the fabric of time? The walls of the universe could collapse again!"

"Anything to get to that funeral."

Jack grinned "Anything for Rose"

"Exactly." The Doctor smiled

Amy had her eyes all over Jack. She hadn't been at all paying attention to the conversation just spoken.

"Isn't that right, _Pond_?" The doctor said, causing Amy to snap out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah! I completely agree!" She exclaimed then thought _To whatever it is your talking about..._

"Now, who wants to travel inside a big blue box like the old days?"

"Definitely" Said mickey

"You know me! Course I will!" Martha smiled

"Don't mind if I do!" Jack exclaimed

The doctor then opened the TARDIS door, allowing his old companions to go in, along with Amy.

The doctor gave everybody a certain position in which they would [almost] be able to properly fly the box and manage to find a way into the parallel world.

And with a rattle and a bang, and quite a few whirrs, the doctor exclaimed "GERONIMO!" and they were off.


	3. The Surprise

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, when I was writing this chapter, the document manager crashed so I had to restart! Also, when the document manager was back up, it went all HTML formatty on me! So now I've fixed it and I will continue to write! Anyway, thanks for all of the good reviews! It's those kind of reviews that inspire me to keep writing! By the way, one more thing I need ya'll to do. Pretend that after the big bang, Rory didn't go back to travelling with the doctor and that Amy ran off that night instead of during the party. Mmk? Anyway, let's see what happens next.**

**Disclaimer: To make it obvious, I don't own DW or any characters associated with it!**

* * *

><p>After time and time again, looking for a hole in the fabric of reality, the TARDIS finally found one and landed in Pete's world with Martha, Jack, and Mickey flying it. The Doctor and Amy had gone to the wardrobe looking for something suitable for a funeral.<p>

After a few moments of silence, the Doctor and Amy returned from the wardrobe. Amy wore a beautiful black dress with matching pearl earrings and necklace. The Doctor wore the same black suit he wore at Amy and Rory's wedding.

Jack was eyeballing Amy, as if he weren't before she were wearing the dress.

The doctor smirked, noticing this.

"So, doctor, what's the plan?" asked Martha

"Well, assuming Rose wasn't the one who sent the invitation, I think it would be more of a surprise if Amy and I went to the funeral, since she's never seen us, and we find a way to bring her to the TARDIS. You three stay here and... Oh, I don't know... Decorate?"

"Fun." Mickey said sarcastically.

"Either you decorate, or you can scrub the entire TARDIS!"

"Decorating's fun!" Mickey said **(A/N:Sorry, a bit of a lame joke. Ignore it!)**

The doctor grinned "Good. Do you agree? Martha, Jack?"

Jack came back to reality "Oh, yeah! Sounds good to me!"

Martha had a sort of grim smile as if she were gonna work the two poor boys to death on decorating.

The Doctor and Amy then set off to the funeral.

Once at the funeral, the Doctor and Amy pondered around, until somebody caught Amy's eye.

She saw a blonde woman, nearly the same age as herself, crying softly in one of the front pews.

The blonde was wearing a short black dress and a black veil.

Another woman, who seemed to be her mother was comforting her.

While the Doctor wandered off, Amy slowly approached the mother and daughter.

"Um.. Hello." She said, softly.

The older woman looked up at Amy, while the younger girl stayed looking down.

"Hello..." the woman was a bit suspicious "Who might you be? I don't know you from anywhere, and I'm almost certain John didn't know you."

"I'm Amy Pond. I, um, worked with John. I didn't talk to him much, but I remember him. Sorry, I didn't get your name. What is it?"

"Jackie. Jackie Tyler. I'm John's mother-in-law."

Amy had then realized the girl was most likely Rose. She tried to keep the surprised look wiped from her face, though.

"Well, Jackie, I'm very sorry for your loss." She said and hurriedly walked off towards the restroom.

Jackie noticed her strange actions and followed her.

She caught her before she entered the women's restroom "Amy Pond, was it? You wouldn't happen to know The Doctor?"

"Uh, um, I, uh, yes!" Amy sputtered

"Why didn't you say?"

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise for Rose! The Doctor wants to surprise her! We were planning on taking her to the TARDIS and surprising her. We gathered a few of her friends and-"

"Is Mickey there?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! How is he doing?"

"He's doing rather well, he married Martha Jones. You know her, I'm guessing?"

"Well, sort of, only met her once. Now back to the subject of my daughter. Te invitation actually got through?"

"Yes, did you send it?"

"No, my husband, Pete did. He figured out how to send things through the walls of the universe when they are cracked before they repair themselves. He left the crack open, in case the doctor came, and he did! Where is he, anyway?"

"If I know the Doctor, he's probably looking for a snack table with some jammy dodgers."

"I suppose I'd better find him, I haven't seen him in a few years." Jackie turned to leave and Amy tried calling her back to explain how he'd regenerated, but she had left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, Mickey was being forced to blow up balloons while Jack had to hang streamers.<p>

All that Martha did was lean on the console with her arms crossed and a grim smile on her face.

"Babe, what did I do to deserve this?"

"It's what you didn't do. Remember when I told you I'd eventually get back at you for not letting me take out that blowfish? This is it!"

"Well what about me, Martha? I don't recall doing anything to you."

"You put a BUG in my stomach!"

"No! The PHARM did that!"

"You put me up to it!"

"Well, I guess it's fair enough…" Captain Jack said and went back to working.

Martha grinned and imagined what The Doctor was doing right about now.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, however, did happen to be at the snack table, stuffing his mouth full of jammy dodgers.<p>

Jackie went to the snack table and looked for him, but didn't see him.

Then a strange man looked at her and smiled "JWACKWIE!" He said, his mouth full of jammy dodger-y goodness.

Jackie gave him a confused look.

The man swallowed the delicious cookie "Jackie!" He said again and opened his arms out for a hug.

Jackie did nothing. She didn't know the man and didn't feel like giving a random stranger a hug.

When Jackie failed to take him up on the offer, the man let his arms drop.

"You don't recognize me?" the man said

"Sorry… afraid not…"

"It's me! The Doctor!"

"Bloody wrong you are, the Doctor is tall, skinny, and wears a blue or brown suit!"

"You remember me! Well, you remembered the old me! It's still me Jackie. New face. Again!" he smiled

Jackie looked at him in shock "Doctor?"

"The one and only!"

Jackie quickly hugged him "I told Pete you'd come!"

"Well you were absolutely right, then! I'm here, in the flesh! Where is Pete, anyway?"

"Looking after Toby, I suppose. He just turned three and is up and about."

The Doctor nodded "And Rose?"

"Somewhere among the pews. She was devastated at the loss of John. She doesn't even know you're here."

"Great, because I have a plan."

"I know. Amy told me. I met her in the loo awhile ago."

"So I suppose our plan is a go?"

Jackie nodded.

* * *

><p>After the funeral, everybody was about in the dining area.<p>

Rose saw Amy standing next to a peculiarly handsome man.

She walked over to the two of them "Hello again…" She wiped a tear from her eye.

The doctor kept calm, no matter how much he wanted to tell her the truth of who he was.

"Hello, Rose." Amy said and gave her a sad smile.

Rose glanced at the man "Who would you be?"

"I'm…" The Doctor hesitated, thinking of a name besides John Smith.

"I'm Doctor Jack Smithy" He said. "I was a friend of John… But I've never met you. Are you Rose Tyler? He talked often of you."

"Yeah, that's me…"

Amy spoke up "Hey Rose, would you mind coming with me and Jack? We have something neat that may cheer you up a bit!"

"Alright then…"

So Amy and The Doctor blindfolded Rose and began to trail off to the TARDIS with her.

* * *

><p>Jack and Mickey had just finished decorating and suddenly heard a knock on the TARDIS door.<p>

Martha unlocked the door and went to hide, making Jack and Mickey hide as well.

The door creaked open and in stepped Rose, followed by The Doctor and Amy.

"Alright, take off the blindfold" Amy said

Rose did so, and everybody yelled "Surprise!"

Rose's plain face began to turn into a grin "Oh my god! Mickey? Jack? Martha?"

Mickey smiled "You're missing an important detail. Look around"

Rose did as Mickey said and noticed it looked very similar to… "The TARDIS? Where's the Doctor?"

"Look behind you" Said Jack, grinning

Rose turned to face The Doctor in his new face "Hello, Rose. I'm the Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>(Oi! I think a cliffhanger is due! Sorry guys! It just seemed so perfect! XD)<strong>


	4. READ THIS OR DIE!

**Hey guys, this is just a small update, not a real chapter.**

**Firstly, who likes to role play?**

**If you are an RP-er, would you be interested in joining my new forum, Everything Who?**

**Everything Who is basically a place for Whovians to Role Play and discuss Doctor Who! And I really need people on there, because right now, it's just me and three of my friends who I made mods. Please join.**

**Link: (type this after putting the URL): forum/Everything_Who/106370/**

**Also, because it is my week to be a deputy admin on another forum, I would like to get new members there too!**

**This forum is for PJO fans, though. PJO is Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**The forum is called Live it up: Percy Jackson.**

**I really hope at least some readers like PJO as well as DW.**

**If you haven't read PJO, I suggest you do! The series is really good!**

**This forum is also a role play forum, where you can roleplay as a mortal, a demigod, God, or monster! You can create your own characters or pick one from the list of cannon characters!**

**Link: (Same directions as before): forum/Live_it_up_Percy_Jackson/93895/**

**Thanks!**

**Oh, and by the way, if you are waiting for the next chapter, gimme a couple of weeks and I should have it posted. That's about it! Bye!**


	5. The End

**Hello! Sorry for not updating for, what was it? Three weeks? Anyway, Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy... and lazy... So yeah! Also I forgot to mention, this takes place BEFORE season six! Another thing, this doesn't go past Torchwood season three either because... yeah! Anyway, GERONIMO!**

**P.S.: This is the last chapter, but there will be a sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters because, unfortunately, I was only about six when Russel T. Davies started making the new Who adventures/ characters!**

Rose's jaw was locked in a dropped position. She was so shocked, she couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling. It was a lot at once, the joy, the excitement, the longing to hug him or better yet, kiss him, and most importantly, the surprise its self. She finally said "I-it's really you... You've changed... And your TARDIS. But how? Wouldn't that cause a hole in the universe, the same one that brought me here in the first place?"

"Anything for you, in your most desperate time of need. Once I received an invitation from Pete, I couldn't resist." The Doctor explained.

"Shouldn't we close the hole before it gets bigger?"

"My thoughts exactly" The Doctor said, smiling, then proceeding to the Console, Rose following him.

The doctor put everybody at a station, as to where there was now six people to fly the big blue box through the void and back into the universe. Then the Doctor did some Timey-Wimey things that closed the Void.

Martha asked, "So what happens now? Do we just go back to our normal lives?"

"I suppose so. Though I wouldn't mind you staying around." The Doctor replied

"Martha, we can't just leave home for Time and Space. We've got... Things. Remember?"

Martha had a look of realization on her face "That's right... I almost forgot!" She said

The Doctor said, "So then back to London?"

Martha nodded

"And you, Jack? Back to Cardiff?"

"Yeah, I've gotta look after Gwen and Ianto. I can't imagine how lost they'd be without me."

"So we're down to Rose and Amy then. And you," he pointed to Rose "You, Rose Tyler, I am never letting you out of my sight again. Amy, back to Rory?" He asked without looking back at her

"Nah, I'll stay. Anyway, it's not like Rory'll notice. You can always bring me back to the exact time I left."

"Alright, then. To Cardiff! Geronimo!" He said before setting the TARDIS to the right location and heading off that way.

* * *

><p>When they got to Cardiff, they all said their goodbyes and Martha, Mickey, and Jack left.<p>

Rose looked at the Doctor "So what now?"

"Back to the TARDIS, have a few laughs, go on adventures, get into trouble, and most of all, be completely mad!"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! SEQUEL COMING SOON! DON'T FORGET TO R&amp;R!<strong>

**P.S. SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!**


	6. Help!

**Hey guys, Bad Wolf here! I realize these stories are complete, but I've been trying to get more viewers and reviews in order to boost my confidence so that I'll continue to write. I also would like to ask that, if you like this story, you'll read my other stuff. I'm thankful for your support, guys! ^.^**


End file.
